yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Mist Valley Apex Avian
の | romaji_name = Misuto Barē no Kyoshinchō | trans_name = Giant God Bird of Mist Valley | alt_name = Mist Valley Bird of Prey | th_name = นกยักษ์ศักดิ์สิทธิ์แห่งมิสท์วาเล่ย์ | image = MistValleyApexAvian-SHVA-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Winged Beast | type2 = Effect | atk = 2700 | def = 2000 | level = 7 | passcode = 29587993 | effect_types = Quick | vilore = Một lần trong Chuỗi, khi một lá bài hoặc hiệu ứng được kích hoạt (Hiệu ứng Nhanh): Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 lá bài "Mist Valley" mà bạn điều khiển; đưa mục tiêu đó về tay, và nếu bạn làm thế, phủ nhận kích hoạt, và nếu bạn làm điều đó, huỷ nó. | lore = Once per Chain, when a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Mist Valley" card you control; return that target to the hand, and if you do, negate the activation, and if you do that, destroy it. | fr_lore = Lorsqu'un effet est activé, vous pouvez sélectionner 1 carte "Vallée de Brume" face recto que vous contrôlez. Renvoyez cette carte "Vallée de Brume" à la main de son propriétaire, annulez l'activation des effets, et détruisez la carte dont les effets ont été activés. | de_lore = Wenn ein Effekt aktiviert wird, kannst du 1 offene „Nebeltal“-Karte wählen, die du kontrollierst. Gib die gewählte „Nebeltal“-Karte auf die Hand zurück, annulliere die Aktivierung des Effekts und zerstöre die Karte, deren Effekt aktiviert wurde. | it_lore = Quando viene attivato un effetto, puoi scegliere 1 carta "Valle delle Nebbie" che controlli. Fai ritornare quella carta "Valle delle Nebbie" in mano al suo proprietario, annulla l'attivazione dell'effetto e distruggi la carta il cui effetto era stato attivato. | pt_lore = Uma vez por Corrente, quando um card ou efeito for ativado (Efeito Rápido): você pode escolher 1 card "Vale das Névoas" que você controla; devolva o alvo para a mão e, se isso acontecer, negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua o card que ativou o card ou efeito. | es_lore = Una vez por Cadena, cuando una carta o un efecto es activado (Efecto Rápido): puedes seleccionar 1 carta "Valle Brumoso" que controles; devuelve a la mano ese objetivo y, si lo haces, niega la activación y, si haces eso, destrúyela. | ja_lore = 魔法・罠・効果モンスターの効果が発動した時に発動する事ができる。自分フィールド上に表側表示で存在する「ミスト・バレー」と名のついたカード１枚を手札に戻し、その発動を無効にし破壊する。 | ko_lore = | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! | archseries = Mist Valley | supports_archetypes = Mist Valley | related_to_archseries = lswarm | action = Returns from your field to your hand | m/s/t = * Negates the activation of Effect Monster's effect * Destroys Monster Cards * Negates the activation of Spell Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Negates the activation of Trap Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | database_id = 8110 }}